In an inkjet-type printer which is one example of a droplet ejecting device, such a technology is known that a piezoelectric actuator is used to apply, to ink within a channel having an ejection port at its distal end, energy of a degree that does not eject an ink droplet from the ejection port to vibrate a meniscus formed in the ejection port (non-ejection flushing), thereby maintaining a condition of the meniscus. Especially when ink with high viscosity and quick drying characteristics is used, an increase in viscosity of ink and hardening of ink tend to occur near the ejection port. However, by performing non-ejection flushing, it is possible to maintain conditions of menisci and to maintain recording quality.